The choices we regret
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: What would happen if Hermione lost the love of those she cared about? Dark, not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I think I'm using Dark Hermione stories as a procrastinating device to writing my Dark Harry story. I wrote this because my favourite reviewer (So favourite because she was my very first.) Madm05 asked me why Hermione went dark in Kings or Pawns. This isn't in any way related to King or Pawns, but it's a reason.

2nd A/N This is also inspired by a story called Dumbledore's Feint, but more importantly by it's sequel City of Woe. I don't like the way Harry is treating Hermione in it. I changed the plot enough so it's mine, but it was inspired.

3rd A/N This is like nothing I've written, or plan on writing again. To be frank, I don't really like this sort of thing, but, what's a girl to do, when a story you read is so good it makes you angry at Harry.

HBP never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, hell I even stole the general idea for the plot. Aren't I the little thief?

She had brought him back.

She had done what no one else had been able to do.

She had done it for _HIM_.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, staring at a woman she didn't recognize. A woman she didn't like. She had become something else, something pathetic, weak. Something not Hermione Granger. Tear stains marred her pale skin, her eyes were puffy and red, evidence of her recent crying jag.

Well she was done with that. She wasn't going to become something she despised. A weak, stupid girl who went to pieces because some fucking bastard decided to rip her heart out. Perhaps she could become the monster they made her out to be. She would show them what she was capable of, and let them fear her.

They already did. She might as well give them a reason. Show them what a monster really was.

Smiling coldly at her own reflection she picked up a large book and threw it at the mirror. It shattered with a satisfying sound of glass breaking.

"Now was that necessary?"

Hermione turned slowly, she had never heard the voice before, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Not necessary, but satisfying."

Lord Voldemort smirked at her. "Ah yes, I find the same thing with killing muggles."

Hermione shrugged. "We all have our hobbies." She said indifferently.

Voldemort laughed softly, watching her intently. Finally he shook his head. "Now I know that boy is an idiot."

Hermione arched a brow. "If your talking about Harry I knew he was an idiot a long time ago."

"Then why did you stay by his side?"

Hermione shrugged. " Past tense, stayed. I loved him."

"No longer?"

Hermione snorted. "I'd love to rip his beating heart out."

Voldemort laughed delightedly. "And if I gave you the chance?"

"Then I'd have to wonder why you would be willing to let a mudblood join you."

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "But your not just a mudblood are you, my little Necromancer?"

Hermione flinched slightly.

Necromancer.

The power to bring back the dead, mostly as zombies, but if the body was fresh enough, and she did the proper rituals she could bring the dead to life.

Just as she had done to Remus Lupin.

Necromancers were very rare, it was the rarest natural ability there was. One every millennium or so one popped up. They were powerful, usually muggle born, and always hated. It was a unnatural talent, it went against the laws of nature. They were unholy, evil, dangerous. They were things, that if found were killed.

The last one had been ten when he had been brutally butchered by his own parents. Better than to allow such a evil thing to live.

The only reason Hermione wasn't killed was because of Dumbledore. He never would let any of his students be harmed. But her presence in the castle was nothing more than a formality. No one would teach her. House elf's brought her assignments to her. She was confined to her room.

No one wanted to have anything to do with a Necromancer.

Not even Harry.

Harry, who she had revealed herself for. So he wouldn't lose the last vestige of his parents. She had sacrificed everything for him, and he, like all the others had turned his back on her. She had done what not even Dumbledore could have done and rather than his gratitude, he had shunned her like everyone else.

In the beginning she had handled everyone else shunning her, what did she care, when she had Harry?

"Being a Necromancer is not a bad thing, Hermione." He had said when he had first found out, his green, green eyes shining with the sincerity of his words. "It just makes you different. Like me."

She had been crying after Mrs. Weasley had screamed that she didn't want something so vile around her children.

"To think that I treated you like a daughter, you filthy thing!" She had screamed, her face turning red.

Everyone turned their back on her, but Harry, Harry said that he would always be there for her. That he didn't care what she was.

Like a fool she had believed him.

Like a fool she had hoped .

It was gradual at first, she didn't notice it much, he would spend more time with Ron or someone else. Then came that when she came close to him that he would turn away. Then the worst happened.

She found Harry and Ginny in the girl's lavatory where Ginny was giving Harry a blow job.

Something numb had come over her, something that smoothed the pain away, burying beneath a layer of ice.

She remembered that day, nearly two months ago like it was yesterday. It was burned into her mind. Since then she stopped trying to hide that she was different. She flaunted it in their faces. She walked around the school, head held high, dressed in black. Whenever anyone stared at her, she made a move like she was coming to throttle them.

No one stared at her now. There were no whispers behind her back. They didn't even look at her. All but Ginny who, when she saw Hermione coming, she was sure to drape herself around Harry like a cape, smirking like she had won a prize.

Voldemort watched her with narrowed eyes, but said nothing.

Finally Hermione met Voldemort's crimson eyes. Hitching her chin up a notch she stared at the most feared dark wizard of the age. "Your right, I'm not a mudblood anymore. I am a Necromancer. And if you make sure I get to kill Harry, I'll join you."

Voldemort smirked. "Done."

"Where can I meet you?"

Voldemort smiled. "I'm already here."

"Don't insult my intelligence, your nothing more than some kind of projection. You wouldn't risk coming in person. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore set about a hundred wards around my quarters to make sure I'm not practicing dark magic, and you, Lord Voldemort bleed dark magic. Now either quit the fucking games or the deals off."

"Meet me on the outskirts of Hogsmead. I assume you know a alternative way of getting around the castle?"

"Of course."

"I shall see you soon." Slowly Voldemort's image disintegrated into a fine mist.

Hermione took a deep breath. She looked around her room, trying to decide what she was going to take with her.

There were mementos of her parents, dead now, along with Crookshanks. Her former friends here at Hogwarts. Clothing, books, the small amount of jewellery she owned.

"This isn't mine." She murmured aloud.

And it wasn't. It was the old Hermione Granger's things. None of it was her, at least not anymore. Laughing bitterly she summoned all of her former precious possessions into a pile.

The same bright blue flame she had used on Snape's robe back in first year, to save Harry's life erupted from her wand, lighting her things on fire. Smiling as she watched it burn she noticed a picture of her, Harry, and Ron, both boy's arms slung around her shoulders, they were all smiling. She watched as Harry bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Ron rolled his eyes at picture Harry and Hermione, but smiled anyway.

It was taken four months before everyone Remus was killed.

Sneering at the picture she watched as Harry and Ron were engulfed in flames.

Soon, she promised herself, she would see the real ones burn as well.

With a final smirk at the burning photo, she picked up her black cloak and left her room, and into her destiny.

A/N This is a two shot, the second chapter will be coming soon. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I still don't own Harry Potter. I think JKR would slap me silly if she saw what I was doing to her characters.

The attack came during the evening meal the last day of school. Everyone was guaranteed to be there, stuffing themselves with the wonderful food that the house elf's had prepared. It was just before dessert, when everyone was guaranteed to be slightly sluggish from the meal.

Hundreds of zombies, marched though the large double doors to the great hall, they flooded the room, overwhelming in their numbers.

Few of the teachers were able to stop even a few before they were overwhelmed, and even fewer students were able even pull their wands before they find themselves subdued.

Not a single Death Eater even showed until nearly everyone was subdued.

Harry Potter, was one of the only who managed to pull his wand. He managed to blow a few of the zombies apart.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the voice.

His heart stopped when Hermione had her wand pointed, not at him, but rather at Ron. Ron, who as now upside down, flailing around in the air. At such a distance from the ground that if Hermione suddenly released the spell Ron would be dead instantly.

Harry took a moment to study the girl he had fallen in love with, in what seemed like years ago. Gone were her concealing Hogwarts robes. She now wore a short black skirt and a top that looked like a blood red corset. In an almost look here sign, she wore a simple black satin ribbon around her throat with a single large ruby nestled between her cleavage. Showing off that Hermione Granger had, indeed grown up very well. Her hair was no longer bushy, rather her hair had been somewhat contained into a large mass of corkscrew curls, that fell around her shoulders. Her once slightly tanned face, was paler now, which was only shown off by her wearing ruby red lipstick, and her eyes darkened with mascara and eyeliner.

Her red, red lips were curved up into a malicious smile as she watched her former friend try to find something, anything to hold onto.

Finally her dark brown eyes met Harry's.

"Drop you wand, Potter, or your redheaded buffoon if going to have a little tumble." She warned.

Her voice had changed in the time she had been gone, deeper, huskier.

"Hermione-"

"Shut up, Potter, nothing you have to say is worth my time. Drop your wand and kick it to me or I'll kill him"

Harry dropped his wand and kicked it over to her.

Hermione slowly lowered Ron to the ground, watching as he wiggled like a worm on a hook. Rolling her shoulders she paced in front of her former friends.

"You seem to be missing one."

Harry stared up at her mutinously.

Hermione chuckled at him. "Come now Potter, surly you wish to see your beloved little whore's face one last time."

Harry said nothing.

"My lady." Lucius Malfoy said, holding a struggling red head.

Hermione smiled wildly. "Well done Lucius. I guess this means you can have her first."

The smile he showed was dangerous. "Thank you my lady."

"Get away from her! You fucking bastard, get away from her!" Ron screamed.

Harry said nothing, just staring at Hermione.

Neither Hermione nor Lucius even spared a look at Ron. "Just make sure she survives, I don't want the Death Eater's newest play thing to die just yet."

Lucius bowed low before he took the struggling girl away.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "I hope she was good at sucking you off, Potter, it's the only thing that will keep her form being tortured every day."

Ginny screaming could be heard from somewhere outside the Great Hall. There was a quite murmur though the Death Eaters.

"You fucking bitch, she was your friend!" Ron screamed at her. "I'll kill you for this!" He ranted.

"Silencio." Hermione incanted with a lazy swish of her wand. She patted Ron's head like he was a puppy. "Ginny _was_ my friend, Ron. Just like _you_ used to be my friend, before you betrayed me." She laughed tonelessly. "At least I didn't find you giving Harry a blow job in the lavatory."

Another murmur went though the Death Eaters. This time they quickly moved out of the way as Voldemort moved though the crowd.

Hermione watched him silently, waiting until he stood next to her.

"You've done well, my little Necromancer."

Hermione smirked. "It was ridiculously easy. The old fool never thought that I would join you."

Voldemort nodded. "Of course not."

Hermione looked around at the humbled teachers and students. "I was hoping for more of a challenge." Hermione turned back to Voldemort, an impish smile on her face. "But then again they thought they were getting reliable inside information. How could they have known about me?" She turned to the teachers. "Release Snape." She ordered t zombie, holding the potions teacher.

Instantly the zombie let go of Snape.

"Now for the fun part." Hermione said, grinning at Harry who was glaring at her. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Snape slowly melted away, becoming slightly broader in the chest, his nose shrinking, his face filling out slightly and his hair dramatically lightening until he became Draco Malfoy.

Hermione went to him, smiling and kissed him hungrily. "Well done, love." She told him when they broke apart.

Draco grinned at her.

"Oh, Potter if you could see you face, you would laugh." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione turned and saw that Harry looked positively murderous.

"I think he's jealous, my love." Draco cooed.

Hermione smirked at Harry. "He lost his chance."

Draco pulled away from Harry. "Such a pity, you didn't treat her like the treasure she is, Potter, you might have won."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Everyone turned to Voldemort who stood before a now dead Dumbledore, obviously having just cast the killing curse.

Shrugging Hermione went to Remus, who was staring at her, with sad eyes.

"Oh Remus, do you realize that you are the reason behind all this?" She asked softly. "If I hadn't revealed being a Necromancer to resurrect you, I never would have would have been shunned, and I never would have gone to Voldemort." She knelt in front of him, caressing his cheek. "Thank you for helping me see the light. Thank you for making me strong enough to embrace what I am."

"I'm sorry I turned you into a monster." Remus choked out.

Hermione nodded. "You know, I'm almost sorry too. I'll make it painless. I promise." She said. And she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled back there was a small light coming from Remus's mouth, it slowly drifted upwards until it was gone.

Remus was dead.

"You'll have company soon." She said.

Harry watched her as she came over to him.

"What have you become?" He asked.

"The monster everyone wanted me to be. The bad guy." She gave him a patronizing look. "I am what I am because of you."

Harry shook his head wildly. "No, no, this isn't my fault."

Hermione caught his flailing head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Yes Harry, it's your fault. All I wanted was your love. If you had stayed with me, loved me, I would have never gone to Voldemort. Do you know the day I went to the lavatory, when I found you and Ginny I had found a way to strip me of my Necromancer powers? Had I not found the two of you together, none of this wouldn't have happened." She smiled darkly. "I hope she was a good fuck, she cost the wizarding world dearly."

Behind he Draco smiled. "Just in case you were wondering, Hermione is wonderful in bed."

Hermione smiled. "I am." She admitted just before she pulled out a knife and plunged it into Harry's chest. He collapsed with a small gasp.

Laying prone on the ground he looked up at her, his eyes clouded with pain. "I do love you." He whispered.

"Shame it was just a little too late." Hermione said indifferently and turned her back on the dying wizard.

"Strip everyone of their wands and take them to the dungeons. We'll let the Ministry know we have them. They will have no choice but to surrender." She ordered her zombies.

"Go with them, Zombies are good for brut strength, but their no good for anything else." Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters.

Once they were alone Voldemort laughed softly before pulling out his wand he transfigured the head table and chairs into an elaborate throne with two smaller ones flanking it.

Hermione, Draco, and Voldemort took their places, but almost as soon as Voldemort sat, he sprang up stepping down off the dais.

Hermione nodded slightly to Draco.

Hermione stood, pulling out a knife.

"Oh finally the day is finally here! And it's all thanks to you my dear. As soon as everything is in order you and young Malfoy will be the first couple married to start my newest generation of servants."

He was so busy gloating that he didn't hear Hermione come up behind him.

Without warring Hermione drove the knife to the hilt into his soft neck.

He turned to her, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

Hermione stared back. "Do you really think I didn't know that you were the one who killed my parents? That you ordered Remus's death? Without you I'd still have my soul? Still have Harry's love, my friends? Did you think I could forgive or forget?" She asked as the light faded away.

He fell to the ground, blood bubbling from his mouth. He was dead.

Draco came beside her; taking her bloody hand and wiping it clean with a soft cloth.

"I don't care you know." She said.

"About what?"

"That Harry still loved me. He was unworthy of me."

Draco lifted her hand to his lips. "He was. And am I worthy?"

Hermione turned slightly, smiling. "The day you become unworthy, I'll kill you."

Draco smiled. "Then I won't worry, my lady."

Hermione turned back again to look at the three dead bodies, then to the black haired boy.

Some part of her mourned his death. Mourned that part of herself that had felt a thrill when he said he still loved her.

Hermione Granger was gone now. She had died when Harry had.

And everyone that would have mourned her is dead or soon to be.

She turned back to Draco.

"I think I'll change my name."

Draco looked slightly surprised. "To what?"

She thought, her brain going over the names. Then it hit her, the perfect name.

"Anastasia."

"Why Anastasia?"

Her eyes as dead as Hermione's love, Anastasia smiled.

"It means she will raise from the ashes."

A/N Wow, I really get carried away with the Dark Hermione stories, don't I? Did I go to far? I kind of think I did. If I get a few complaints I'll delete the story. As a former DHR shipper, I couldn't resist putting them together. I hope I didn't offend any of the HHR shippers out there. But I won't write this kind of thing again, so no worries.

After writing this, I think I'm going to take a brake from writing. So my other Dark Harry story is going to be delayed. I'm just getting a little depressed writing all this angst. I may write something happy and chipper again, silly just to get me out of this funk.

If you read, please review. And if you think it's to dark to be on this site please tell me, not the mods or whatever they're called, I'll delete it if I get more than four registered member complaints.


End file.
